psychtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Ya Gonna Call?
Recap Shawn and Gus discover that Dr. Blinn, a Santa Barbara psychiatrist, has been murdered in his office. They get past the policeman at the door so they can check out the crime scene and Lassiter quickly shuts them down, removing them from the room. Shawn has just enough time to look around - blunt force trauma to the head, the weapon and he sees a chewed toothpick next to the body. Shawn has hired a receptionist for the office. Unlike others who can go to any temp agency, Shawn has called a modeling agency for his temp. When Gus remarks about her inability to speak English, Shawn simply looks her up and down and asks Gus if she needs to. Back at the Psych office, Shawn wants to take the day off and spend the day at the beach. Just then, a disturbed man, Robert Dunn, walks in asking for help. He claims he's being haunted and the ghost is trying to kill him. He even has strangulation marks on his neck to prove it. Shawn immediately believes the guy is crazy and tries to get Gus to leave with him, text messaging Gus to get the guy out of there. Gus is strangely intrigued - turns out Gus spoke secretly to a spirit as a child. Shawn reveals that he himself was the spirit child with whom Gus communicated with. Shawn reluctantly to take on the case, since he believes this will be easy because there are no such things as ghosts. They'll find who's doing this to him and have a fake exorcism, no problem. At Robert's house, Shawn sees long red hair on some paintings and photos with Robert's face X'ed out. And the place is a mess. Robert asks them to stay the night. He hasn't been able to sleep. He's going crazy. From the clues, Shawn thinks it is clearly Robert's ex-girlfriend who must be mad and trying to drive him crazy. From the pictures, Shawn knows he dated a red head and since his place is a disaster, she's clearly not around any more. Plus, the X'ed out faces of Robert in all the pictures. They'll talk to the girlfriend tomorrow. There's no danger at all - until they wake up in the night to find the house on fire! Gus has perfect red lip prints on his forehead from a woman's lipstick. Meanwhile, Lassiter and Juliet are looking for a Regina Kane, Dr. Blinn's last scheduled patient before he was killed. They've tracked down a post office box for her but that's it. Shawn and Gus come across them and Shawn notices they are holding a medical file with Regina's name on it, he now knows where the police are looking. Back on their case, Shawn drags Gus up to San Francisco to see Robert's ex-girlfriend. She tells them she and Robert broke up because a friend of hers saw him out one night with another girl. He pretended like he didn't know the friend and called himself Martin Brody. Shawn notices she's wearing an engagement ring. She hasn't thought about Robert in a while and is obviously over him. She's not their ghost. On their way back, their car is nearly rammed by another one. The driver crashes and runs away. Gus smells alcohol in the car. Someone was drunk. But Shawn notices another chewed toothpick in the car. This wasn't an accident. They have a new suspect for Robert's ghost. And it seems to tie into the murder of Dr. Blinn. They go back to see Robert but he's not around. They think the person who tried to kill them might have come after Robert. They search the house for him but instead find a room filled with women's things - including large shoes and a red wig. Shawn's got it. Robert is unaware he has a split personality. He's been haunting himself! When they finally are able to trigger Robert's other personality, they are only successful after Shawn sees a date book showing an appointment with Dr. Blinn the day he died. He realizes this is the Regina Kane the police have been looking for. They start speaking to Regina and she appears. They realize Regina isn't violent, there must be a third personality. She tells them she was seeing Dr. Blinn but won't tell them why. She has no idea who killed him. They go to the police to let them know they've found Regina Kane. While there, they see her patient file. Turns out, she wants gender reassignment surgery. That means ALL the personalities will get it. The third personality - Martin Brody - killed the doctor to protect himself. Shawn remembers Regina has an appointment scheduled with another doctor right now. That doctor's in danger. Shawn, Gus, Lassiter and Juliet rush in, stop "Martin" and save the doctor. Both cases are now solved and Robert is safely in therapy. Back at the office the modeling agency has sent over a new temp. But this time it is a male which Shawn is not amused by. He and Gus leave the office sending the temp a text message to fire him. Pop-Culture References * The title of this episode is a reference of the Ghostbusters movie series. Trivia Category:Psych Episodes Category:Season One